The present invention is directed to a heating system and method for heating an electronic device and preferably a small electronic device such as an LCD of a laptop computer.
To operate efficiently, LCDs must be constantly heated. However, to prolong the life of electronic circuitry, heat generated by such circuitry must be dissipated.
Typically, LCDs are heated by applying heat to the rear surface of the LCD. Heating LCDs in small electronic devices such as laptop computers is difficult because of the small spaces available for heating. Currently, LCD heating may occur through use of electrical heating devices. On the other hand, electric fans are used to cool the circuitry. The heating devices and fans draw power from the power driving the laptop computer.
As such, there is a need for a system for efficiently heating the LCD display and cooling the electronic circuitry of an electronic device without drawing from the power available for powering the electronic device or laptop computer housing the LCD.